Frank Vinci
Frank Vinci is a character in Mafia II and the Don of the Vinci Crime Family. History Background Frank Vinci was born in Sicily in 1885 to a prominent Mafiosi family. After arriving in Empire Bay in 1908 with close friend Leo Galante, Vinci quickly set up extortion and smuggling rackets in the Italian immigrant community. Together they built the most successful criminal organization in the city's history with Frank providing the muscle and Leo the brains. Frank operates discreetly, having close ties to politicians and police. When Prohibition cash dried up in the early 30s, tension between the Vinci and Moretti families erupted into the Vinci-Moretti War. He emerged from the conflict victorious but weakened, which ultimately cost him his underworld primacy as he lost control of many of the family's operations. The Story of Frankie Potts Mafia II Family Album Current Operations He is one of the most feared and respected bosses in Empire Bay with interests in construction and gambling. Vinci also controls the Southport dockworkers union, using his influence to bleed money from the merchant vessels that use his workforce. Controlling the port also enables him to smuggle black market goods into the city. He lives in a large mansion on the outskirts of Greenfield and owns The Mona Lisa bar, which he named after his late wife, and uses it to launder money from his other less legitimate businesses. He also owns numerous racehorses and spends a lot of his time at the Empire Bay Race Track. Anti-drug Stance As an advocate of traditional Mafia values, Vinci is very much against any Mafia family getting involved in the drug business, a view he alone seems to espouse. While attending the Made Man ceremony of both Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro, he makes a point of telling them to "Stay away from the dope... no dope, that's our policy.", despite both Don Falcone and Clemente also being present, who are currently involved in drug trafficking in Empire Bay. War with the Triads When Triad enforcer Zhe Yun Wong was killed along with half of his men in a massacre at The Red Dragon restaurant, the Triads initially suspect the Vinci family. Looking to determine who was responsible, Vinci orders the kidnapping and torture of Joe Barbaro, a soldato in the Falcone organization. Shortly after this, Vito Scaletta is also brought in for interrogation; however, the two refuse to cooperate with Vinci, so he leaves them for his men to take care of. Vito and Joe eventually get loose and fight their way out of the building, killing many of Vinci's men along the way. After this incident, Frank insists that The Commission condone both of their deaths. Despite this, Leo Galante negotiates a deal between Frank and the Triads to allow Vito Scaletta to live as long as he kills Carlo Falcone. Family *Serafina Lombardi (wife, deceased) *Lily Tomasino (mother) *Vincenzo Vinci (father) *Carla Vinci (sister) Mission Appearances *Balls and Beans *Stairway to Heaven Trivia *According to The Story of Frankie Potts, he is close friends with Don Salieri. *Vinci has the shortest on-screen time of any Don, appearing in only two cutscenes. *In the made man ceremony in Chapter 9, part of his anti-drug speech is a word for word quote from Marlon Brando's speech from The Godfather. Gallery Frank Vinci 2.jpg|A photo of Frank Frank Vinci 3.png|Frank in front of his mansion Frank Vinci - Family Album.png|Frank in the Family Album Frankie Potts Files 31.jpg|Frank in his office Frankie Potts Week 09-1.jpg|Frankie Potts file on Vinci Category:Mafia II Category:Characters in Mafia II Category:Vinci Crime Family Category:Boss